The Flash (Vol 4) 21
Synopsis for "Reverse, Part 2" Two of The Flash's acquaintances have been murdered recently, and both of them were connected to the Speed Force. Barry has determined that the murderer also has speed powers, and wore an emblem similar to his own. So, Barry is chasing down the only lead he has: Kid Flash. Barry knows well enough to be sure that Kid Flash isn't the killer, but when he tried to confront the teen speedster, he bolted, which does cast suspicion. The chase leads Barry around the world to the Sahara Desert where Kid Flash kicks up enough sand that he manages to shake his tail by temporarily blinding Barry. Kid Flash escapes to India, taking a moment to call back to his friend Tim Drake to report. Tim wonders what the Flash wanted with Bart, and when he hears that the Flash was concerned about some murders, he decides to look into it himself. In the meantime, though, Barry catches up to Bart, and grabs him. Their contact creates a blast of Speed Force Energy that acts as a beacon into space. In their moment of contact, Barry sees a glimpse of Bart's past, and realizes that the boy is not from his time. Kid Flash is from the future. Barry continues chasing Kid Flash, determining that he is tapping into something similar to the Speed Force, but not exactly the Speed Force. Barry is convinced that Kid Flash isn't the killer, since the killer seems to be stealing Speed Force energy. Still, his curiosity is piqued, and he hopes to get some answers from him. Suddenly, though, Barry realizes that the young man is pushing himself too hard. If he goes any faster, he will break free of gravity, reaching escape velocity. As Bart loses control and begins speeding up toward the earth's atmosphere, Barry calmly explains how Bart can manage his mass through vibration to become, once again, a prisoner of gravity. Together, they crash back into the ocean, skipping like stones before crashing onto the shores of Buenos Aires. Finally stopped, Barry takes the opportunity to explain the situation. Still, Bart is suspicious and refuses to tell Barry anything about himself. Barry warns that the past always finds a way of catching up, but Kid Flash responds that he has friends to back him up. To punctuate that statement, the Teen Titans come to collect him. Before he leaves, Barry insists that they talk, once he is done with this murder case. Meanwhile in Central City, Iris West agrees to meet with her brother Daniel at a diner, for the first time since he was released from prison. Despite Iris' skepticism and unveiled hostility, Daniel assures her that prison changed him, and he now knows how badly he treated his family. He explains that he is looking to stay on the right path now that he's on it, and in order to do that, he needs forgiveness. Iris suggests that if he wants forgiveness, he should start by forgiving their father. He responds that he never will, despite the fact that she seems to have been able to. Elsewhere, Barry has failed to pick Patty Spivot up after work, and she tries to assure herself that he had something important to be doing that made him stand her up - in the rain, no less. However, she is surprised when he appears at the door to the banquet hall he hired for her parents anniversary, profusely apologizing for having forgotten to pick her up. To make it up to her, he promises to take her for ice cream even though it's raining. Across the bridge, in Keystone City, Floyd Gomez does his best to escape the man who killed his girlfriend and his best friend. Unfortunately, he is too late, and before long, the Reverse Flash vaporizes his body, stealing his Speed Force power. Now, there are only two people left to kill. Appearing in "Reverse, Part 2" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Kid Flash (Bart Allen) *Iris West *Daniel West *Patty Spivot *Sprint Villains *Reverse-Flash Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Iceland' **'Haukadalur Valley' *'France' **'Paris' ***'The Louvre' *'Northern Algeria' **'The Grand Erg Oriental' *'India' **'Bangalore' *'Philippines' **'Banaue' *'Australia' **'Sydney' *'New Zealand' **'Taranaki' *'Fiji' **'Viti Levu' *'Argentina' **'Buenos Aires' *Central City **'Otis' Diner' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-21 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_21 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-21-reverse-part-2/4000-413620/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)